not now,not ever
by dreamwhileyourmindisjoyful
Summary: this story was just burning in my skull! i had to type this up so badly or i would of exploded! XD well hope you enjoy my story


**AN: so I don't own the slender man game or at least it's not on my computer, I do not own anything but this story and my character safora reemayoh, a demon girl who has been tortured all her life till she left her dimension and her father, now she has met up with another demon girl that happens to be her sister, just saying this story has raven from the teen titans so if you don't like them then don't read, but give it a chance**

In safora's mind

_Arowfast! Help me! Get me out of here!_

_**I'm sorry safora, I cannot help you this time, this is your own problem. If we die, we die together.**_

_No arow! We are not going to die! We can't, we are one! We must combine!_

_**Not this time safora, we are to wounded to combine this time, we are to weak, we must give in**_

_No! Not this time, not ever! We made a promise to mom! To ifidel! To raven! We can't give up now! We can save them all; all we have to do is combine!_

_**Safora what did I say! No combining, not now and not ever now! Safora watch out, he's close! I can sense him! Run!**_

That's the last thing I heard arowfast say. I ran from the rocks, too scared to look back. All I had was a sucky flashlight, a now unusable communication bracelet and a phone with no service my sister raven had been bleeding out in the safe house, she died in my arms; we had been a group of six, the others were smart and went back to victors house, me and raven were curious about the myth of slender man. We found it alright and now my sister is dead and possibly being eaten by slender! Well…if he does that….

_Arowfast? Arow? Arow! Talk to me Arow! Pleas talk to me!_

_**No time, run safora, just run!**_

I ran towards the fence, I saw a sign on it

**Electric fence**

**Do not touch**

_Nononononono! I have to get out of here! Why did I get us in this mess? How can I get us out?!_

_**Give in safora, there no hope for us, like there was no chance on saving raven**_

_How can you say that! We could have saved her, you may be me but your nothing like you were before!_

_**No I'm not, not right now safora, and if we never left the sifany dimension none of this would be happening!**_

_We would have died either way! If we left or not!_

_**Exactly what I'm trying to say!**_

_Just help us live!_

_**We won't live!**_

I felt arms around my middle and looked down at a pair of white gloved hands. I felt a breath on the back of my neck, I turned to see a white face with nothing on it, I struggled , trying to get out of his grasp but I couldn't, I took my flashlight and flashed it in his blank face. Slender man let go and I ran, I do realize he has extendable arms but I didn't care, I just wanted to get out of here alive.

I ran for what seemed forever till I found an old pick-up truck with the door wide open. I looked around and hurried towards the truck, climbing inside, I locked the door and hid by brakes and the gas pedal.

_Arow, why? Why did you have to refuse? We could have made it out of here, all you had to do was help me_

I felt warm tears fall down from my eyes. I was scared, wait scared an understatement, I was flipping terrified! I couldn't get out of here and now I would die and be eaten like raven had been.

_Taptaptap!_

What the heck was that! I looked up and saw him. Tall, dark and absolutely terrifying himself. I don't know if I screamed or not because before I knew it I felt something warm on my stomach and looked down to see slender's arm had shot through the window and into my gut. I placed my hands over the hole. I clenched my teeth and looked at my hands, all I saw was blood, my blood. I know I screamed now, but I was slowly losing consciousness and I felt nauseous. I was dying, going back to the sifany dimension, being separated for arowfast, the other side of me

_No!_

_**It's too late safora, you're gone**_

_No!_

_**Yes safora yes, you are gone**_

_No, I'm not going back_

I could tell that my eyes had turned pitch black and so did the rest of me, I healed myself then looked straight at slender, anger and hatred in my black eyes. I focused on slender's face and growled. I threw a punch but he blocked it. Slender grabbed me and threw me down to the ground. I got back up, only to be slapped down again and again.

_**Safora, I'm sorry for all I said, I'm so sorry**_

_I'm not dead yet you idiot! Just help me!_

_**But we're only going to last for a few seconds!**_

_I don't care! Just help me!_

_**You know I can't help you safora!**_

I got a hit in but it wasn't that affective, in fact it didn't do anything! I was going to die no matter what but it's not like I cared, I wanted this person, whoever this was, to die slowly like my sister did. In pain, agonizing, unbearable pain, that wouldn't go away till you would pass out forever, till you breathed your last breath, never to see anyone of your friends again, well at least not on earth.

It figured that that was the way I was dying now, never to see my friends again, never to see this world again, in person, never to be free again, never to be loved again.

I sat there passing out, breathing my last breath


End file.
